Hearts of Worlds
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: With the rest of his team scattered, Guren must work with Wakimei and Ceylan's older cousin Bellaluna to rescue his friends. But can they be rescued? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: One Fourth of a Team

**-EARTH-**

Mr. White turned as he heard the portal from behind him. The portals pixilated lights faded to reveal Guren standing in the center with something clutched tightly in his fist. The red-head looked up at Mr. White with sad, pained eyes.

"What is it? Where is Ceylan?" he asked.

Guren gave Mr. White what he had in his hand. Mr. White gave Guren a sympathetic look as he gave it back to Guren. Guren excused himself and headed down to the pier. Mr. White just sighed and went to watch the replay of Guren's most recent battle. When he saw how the battle ended. Mr. White shut the screen off and just stared at the blank screen. "How can we cope if we are down to one knight…"

* * *

><p><strong>-EARTH-<strong>

Guren stood at the tip of the smallest deck at the Benham Pier, looking out into the ocean. _First __Chooki, then Toxsa, now Ceylan… I'm all alone now… _Guren stared at the blue corebrick he had curled up in his hand. He let the tears roll down his cheek as he recalled the loss of his teammates. All at different times, places, and all gone in different ways…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-BEAST WORLD-<strong> _

_Scorpidon shot bright blasts at the knights as they ran ahead. _

_ "__Hurry up you guys!" shouted Venetta, "I can see the portal ahead!" Bravenwolf looked as well. He could see the portal ahead. Beag had already jumped in, and you could see him on the Quarton landscape on the other side. As Valorn and Tributon jumped in the portal, they were shooting at Scorpidon as he rushed toward the portal. Lydendor was behind him, trying to catch up. _

_ "__I will escape this prison, and then I will rule Quarton!" Screamed Scorpidon as he was a few feet from the portal. Braven, now on the other side, was watching as the portal began to slowly close. _

_ "__Come on Lydendor!" he yelled. Suddenly, he saw Scorpidon reach a claw through the portal and grip the knight's arm. The others were quickly by him, swatting at the scorpions claws as he threatened to exit on to Quarton. Until….._

_ "__GAH!" Scorpidon went back into the portal to face Lydendor, who had thrown one of his stars into Scorpidon's tail. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" _

_The portal was getting smaller…._

_ "__Chooki what are you doing!"_

_ "__Stopping this giant pile of ugly!" Lydendor yelled from the other side. He could see Lydendor throw his other star at the beast. "Go on! Stop Villius! NOW!"_

_ "__But then you will….."_

_ "__JUST DO IT!"_

_And the last thing that the trio heard was a slice and a snap before the portal closed and they were left alone…. With Lydendor on the other side._

_/_

**_-EARTH-_**

_ "__Stop it Granox!" yelled Toxsa._

_Granox was standing in front of a giant purple void, and had Toxsa's unconscious sister over his shoulder. "Why should I? Your sister will be forever trapped in the Darklands, and then the three knights will be two when you are too depressed to fight!" he let out a laugh as he prepared to throw Wakimei into the void. What happened next was a blur to Guren and Ceylan. _

_Toxsa ran into a surprised Granox, who dropped Wakimei onto the concrete. "No…." Guren gasped as the tackle sent Granox and Toxsa toppling into the void. Guren was frozen in shock as the portal closed, sealing the corrupted and the knight inside forever._

_/_

**_-QUARTON-_**

_Villius slammed Guren onto the ground. Paralyzed, Guren could only sit frozen as Villius jumped into the sky, his staff lengthening, turning into a long, sharp sword the was glowing a deadly red. Villius dove toward the frozen knight, preparing to strike when…._

_ "__NO! CEYLAN!"_

/

Guren quickly shoved the loss of the bluette out of his head. He still could not belive that one of his friends was trapped in Beast World at Scorpidon's mercy, one trapped with Granox in a unescapable dimension, and one….

Guren wiped his tears with his sleeve and rode his bike home.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Me: Sorry that the stories were a bit short, but other chapters will be longer. What happened to Ceylan? Will Guren rescue his friends? Can they be rescued? I will expand Cey's story in a later chapter.**

**Shadarus: Any ideas for a Tenkai Knights fanfiction but cannot write it? Send me an PM and we will see if we can make it happen!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Bellaluna

**- EARTH-**

"Is this the place?" said Bellaluna as she looked up at the rustic looking shop in front of her. 15 year old Bellaluna was wearing a plain cyan shirt underneath a loose black leather jacket and was wearing denim jeans, her long blue hair going down to her waist.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked inside the shop. She looked around at the shop. It was lined with old looking relic thingies and old toys,she even thought she saw a Gamecat and a copy of Dog Icarus and a deck of Po-ni-oh cards!

"Are you Ceylan's cousin?" said a voice behind her. She swiveled around to face a red-ette who was about a few inches smaller than her. "I'm Guren, Ceylan's best friend. Come on!" he ran down the stairs.

Confused, Bellaluna followed him down. She reached the bottom of the stairs and let out a gasp at the big machine in front of her. "I know, unbelievable huh?"

She spun to Guren, who was standing next to a girl with short green hair, who gave Bellaluna a light punch in the shoulder. "I know… amazing huh?" she said. "Names Wakimei."

"Bellaluna."

"Cool name."

Guren cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. "If you would care to take a seat, we have something to talk about."

* * *

><p>The girls' mouths hung open as they watched the replay of Chooki becoming trapped in the Beast World. "Oh my god….. so you're telling me that my cous' is a knight who saves the world? Cool. ….. and Chooki died saving you guys…." Wakimei had her head in her hands just muttering words of disbelief.<p>

"We don't know if he is dead!" Guren shouted. He then gave the girls a sad look. "But you need to know what happened to Toxsa and Ceylan too."

The girls just had lumps in their throats as Guren started the next ones.

"Toxsa…"

"Cey…"

* * *

><p><em>Toxsa ran into a surprised Granox, who dropped Wakimei onto the concrete. "No…." Guren gasped as the tackle sent Granox and Toxsa toppling into the void. Guren was frozen in shock as the portal closed, sealing the corrupted and the knight inside forever.<em>

As the screen paused again, Wakimei collapsed against Bellaluna, letting out quiet, painful sobs.

"He did it to save me…. This is all my fault…" Bellaluna just tried to comfort Wakimei as the greenette began to regain her posture. Bellaluna gave Guren a pained stare.

"What happened to my little cousin?"

Bellaluna could see a tear roll down the redette's cheek as he started the next one.

"I'm so sorry Bellaluna….. so sorry….."

* * *

><p><em>Villius slammed Guren onto the ground. Paralyzed, Guren could only sit frozen as Villius jumped into the sky, his staff lengthening, turning into a long, sharp sword the was glowing a deadly red. Villius dove toward the frozen knight, preparing to strike when….<em>

Bellaluna had tears rolling down her cheeks…

_Ceylan jumped in front of Guren as Villius dove closer….._

Bellaluna let out a mournful gasp, the tears dripping onto the floor…..

_The sword hit Ceylan square in the chest. _

_ "__NO! CEYLAN!"_

_The sword's blade went through Ceylan's back and was inches from Guren. As Villius retreated, Ceylan let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor next to Guren. Guren pulled out the sword and could see the light slowly fade from Ceylan's eyes. _

_ "__Why did you do it you idiot…." Guren cried as Ceylan just stared up into the sky._

_ "__I had to. You're my best friend…" Ceylan replied weakly. "Do me a favor."_

_ "__Anything Ceylan."_

_ "__Once I'm gone…. Give my core to my cousin…." The lights finally faded away from his eyes and he disappeared in a burst of bright blue lights._

Bellaluna just let out a long cry of grief and exited the shop, running toward the pier._My cousin is dead. Why did he have to die!?_

What Bellaluna was not aware of was the blue-feathered hawk that let out a bird-cry and soared after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Me: So hard killing Cey… SO HARD…..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Plan

Bellaluna wiped her tears with her jacket sleeve as she heard thumping behind her. "Bellaluna, it's okay." Wakimei said, sitting down to her left, and Guren sat to her right.

"How can you say that?" she cried. "Cey is dead, Chooki is probably scorpion meat, and your brother is most likely dead who knows where!"

Wakimei winced as she finished and just stared at her feet.

"You ran off before I could tell you and Wakimei the plan to find them though." Guren said. Wakimei and Bellaluna stared at him with wide eyes.

"What plan?"

Guren smiled as he began to explain.

"Well, Mr. White has the portal in the basement, which you've already seen, and it takes us to Quarton. But according to Mr. White, it also travels to other worlds as well. So…"

The girls leaned closer as Guren pulled up a screen on his watch and it showed four figures, on cube shaped planet that in a way resembled Earth, one planet that looked as if it was half cube, half orb, and was covered with trees, and a last one, which was Earth. In the back was a misty purple nebula looking planet that was shrouded in the darkness.

"That is Earth, apparently." He said, pointing to the Earth.

He pointed to the cube planet, and then to the halfa planet. "That is Quarton, and that is Beast World, where Chooki should be." The girls once again gave him looks of understanding, and he pointed to the nebula planet. "And if I'm correct, that should be the Darklands, where Toxsa should be."

Bellaluna wiped the last of her tears and jumped up. "So what you're saying is that we're going to go those worlds and save those two?"

Guren smiled. "Correct."

Wakimei stood as well. "Then let's get a move on!"

* * *

><p>The trio stood in the middle of the glowing portal, raising their voices over its engine.<p>

"You guys ready?!" Guren yelled as he held his and Chooki's core brick.

"Ready!" Yelled Wakimei, holding Toxsa's brick.

"Let's do this!" yelled Bellaluna, holding Ceylan's core.

"We're gonna get Chooki first! Then we will get Toxsa! Got it?!"

"Got it!"

"Gotcha!"

And with that, they planted the cores in the device, and headed to Beast World.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Me: Short Chapter, sorry bout' that. I was busy with Max's Christmas and Wolf and Dragon. I will update this one soon!**

**Neku: This reminds me of the Reaper's Game.**

**Foxy: Neku, no ones gonna-gonna get that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Welcome to the Desert

Wakimei landed face first in sand when she arrived in Beast World. She sat up, brushing the sand off of her. "Is this Beast World?" she asked, as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a desert, which she couldn't see an end to, in any direction. She froze as she heard a faint duo of yells from behind her. Frowned, the yelling was getting louder. The greenette turned to see Guren and Bellaluna appear in a flurry of pixelated lights, and the two landed on top of her.

"Ow!" Wakimei yelled, as she pushed the two off of her.

Guren stood up and took in the large setting of the desert. "This is definitely Beast World. We saw a desert last time we were here, but we never ended up actually going there."

Bellaluna frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, Chooki should still be here right?"

Guren took Chooki's core brick from his pocket. The core was glowing faintly. Guren replied, " told me that we wouldn't land to close to Chooki, and that the core should glow more the closer we get to him."

"But the core is glowing faintly," Wakimei said. "So we're gonna be walking a bit far."

Bellaluna seemed to deflate at the thought of having to walk far in a desert. "Whaaaaat?"

* * *

><p>Bellaluna collapsed in the sand as the heat beared down on her. Wakimei and Guren sat down next to her.<p>

"How long have we been walking?" she wheezed.

Guren checked his watch. "About an hour and a half."

Bellaluna just cursed under her breath and put her head in her hands.

After about a half an hour of silence, the trio started walking again.

Wakimei was the first to break the silence.

"How much is the core glowing? We haven't checked for quite a while."

Guren took out the core. It was glowing about twice as much as before, but not too bright.

Bellaluna just bit her lip and looked away. "Stupid core brick. How can we not be close! We been walking for hours for crying out lou-"

She stopped in her tracks as she saw a bright yellow object glinting in the distance. She ran toward it, yelling for the others to follow her. Wakimei and Guren exchanged glances and quickly ran after her.

* * *

><p>"Oh."<p>

"My."

"God."

The trio had found out that the yellow object was in fact one of Lydendor's stars, which they found halfway into the throat of a large scorpion.

"Is it d-dead?" Bellaluna stuttered as she pulled the bloody star from the scorpion.

Wakimei nodded. "It must be. I mean, it DID take a star to the throat."

"Guys, you've got to see this."

With that, the two walked over to Guren, who was standing over the scorpion's tail.

The girls gasped as they saw Lydendor's second star, which was planted in the scorpion's tail.

"D-do you guys know what this means…" Guren stuttered. "This is the dead body of Scorpidon himself."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors Note<span>**

**Me: Dun-dun-dun! So that's it for this chapter, I most likely will have it updated in about a week and a half or so. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Golden Horizon

Bellaluna had to use all of her willpower to not throw up in the sand. She stared down at the star she held, which was covered halfway with the rotten blood of the Beast King, which, despite her efforts, made her throw up a bit in the sand behind her.

Wakimei took the star from her and observed the star. "It seems that the blood has been here for a while, at least two weeks."

Guren nodded his head. "That would be about right. It has been two weeks after all."

"Can you just put that thing away pl-please?" Bellaluna stuttered as she started to regain her posture. "That thing is discusting."

"Where would I put it away?" Wakimei asked as she tossed the star back to the sickened blueette.

Guren watched with an annoyed look on his face as Bellaluna let out a scream and she threw it back. This went on for a few minutes, and the red head got more and more ticked off.

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!" he screamed, snatching the star from a surprised Wakimei, and threw it a surprisingly long distance, along with the one that was in Scorpidan's tail.

"Guren! You idiot!" Ceylan's cousin screamed. "Now we have to go after it!"

And after some more loud scoldings, the trio headed off to retrieve the stars.

* * *

><p>"Oh my dragon…" Guren gasped as he stared at the big cave in front of the team.<p>

They had followed the glint of the stars to find them, and they had found them lying in front of a big cave system.

Guren looked down at the yellow core brick, which was glowing wildly.

"Let's go in!" Wakimei cheered, as she snatched the core and ran in, with an angry Guren and Bellaluna following.

* * *

><p>"So….. which way should we go?" asked Bellaluna with one of the stars in her hands as she stared down both forks in the path.<p>

Guren was the first to come up with an idea. "How about Wakimei and I go to the left, and you go right."

After convincing an unwilling Wakimei, the three split and headed down their separate paths.

* * *

><p>Bellaluna walked down her path, following the luminous light of the glowing rocks beneath her. She had been walking for at least an hour, and she had felt like she had a pair of eyes watching her the whole time, but when she turned around, no one was there.<p>

_Calm down Bella, you'll be okay, if there is someone following you, there certainly are not like Slenderman, cause you would see them behind you with static….and you would be dead. _She thought to herself.

As she walked on, she could feel the presence become stronger, so she sang a silly song that she knew to calm her nerves.

"A little glass of water please, A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze, some tea with honey from the bees Whenever you can brew it,"

_Hissssssssssssssssss_

Bellaluna snapped upright as she heard the hiss from behind her. She turned around to be face to face with a gigantic dusty brown snake, and it was right by her. She was about to scream when the snake whipped his tail, smashing the girl against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. She wheezed as the snake slithered closer, its deadly fangs poking out from its mouth.

The snake was about to skewer her when she heard a voice from behind her.

"I've gotcha you slithering skunk bag!"

Bellaluna gasped as a boy about two years younger than her jumped onto the snake's back, holding onto its fangs.

"Throw me the star!" he yelled as the snake thrashed about, trying to get the boy off.

Afraid, Bellaluna threw the star, and the teen caught it perfectly. He then took the star and bashed it into the snake's skull, jumping off as the took out the star, being careful to avoid the pool of blood that oozed out of the dead reptile.

Slightly covered in snake blood, Bellaluna stood up to get a better look at her rescuer. He had a navy blue shirt on under a heavily ripped up vest, which was also a bit bloody. He had ginger hair with a blonde star on top of his head, and a bright red scarf around his neck.

Bella's jaw dropped in realization.

"I heard your scream, sorry about the mess." He said. "I'm glad you're all right."

He was about to continue when a pair of screams echoed off the walls. The ginger ran toward them, Bellaluna right by his side. The boy smiled as he looked over.

"My name by the way, is Chooki Mason."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: *the Charizard leans back in her chair, sighing in relief as she posts the chapter* That took way to long to write. * she then leaves the room, tying the red scarf on her neck tighter*<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This chapter was a real good climax to the Chooki arc, and i'm satisfied with myself. P.S- Make sure you leave a review, and tell me if you guys knew what song she was singing! Rock on!<strong>


End file.
